This invention relates to the manufacture of semi-automatic pistols, preferentially in 0.22 caliber, or the type that uses that kind of ammunition, of annular percussion, destined to sportive use or target practice, whose frame is obtained by assembling a monocoque profile developed and cut onto a steel-sheet plane.